


That Asshole

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, You look good for your age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're old.</p>
<p>Like really really old.</p>
<p>Like around since the Black Plague old.</p>
<p>But hey, you're still looking like you're in your twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck even is this I don't know

You have been alive for so long.

Since the Medieval period when people were meddling in witchcraft actually. Your mother happened to be a witch and many a time she called you the worst thing to ever had happened to her. You were the bane of her existence according to her.

But not to the baker boy. Gavin his name was and he made you feel like a queen. You'd meet every Saturday while your parents were at market.

Well when your mother found you, she forbade you from ever seeing him. And she said if you ever did, she'd curse him.

When the witch hunts happened, it's no surprise you sold her out. Her last words were a curse on you: that you would watch everyone you know and love die eventually.

You were sixteen and paid no mind to the threat.

An older couple of the town took you in. They happened to live right next to the bakers and, incidentally, Gavin. You left your home behind but curiosity got the better of you and you brought your mother's spellbook with you.

You practiced spells in the forest when your time wasn't occupied with Gavin. And the spells were put in use when the Black Plague reared its head.

The old couple had passed on only a few days before it arrived. You'd been with them eleven years. It was hard but it was their time. But certainly not Gavin.

His parents were infected and killed before you could act. Gavin quickly contracted it as well. You were scared for two reasons: that you'd watch the love of your life die and the fact you had yet to be infected by the pestilence.

You acted swiftly when you realized what your curse was. Your mother had given you immortality. It only settled in when you had come of age. But that meant there was hope to save Gavin.

It was selfish of you to condemn him to the same fate. And he was terrified of you for the longest time but he never left. Eventually he came to terms with the fact of why you did it.

You still burned the book.

The last time you saw him was when he was drafted into the army for the second World War. It was a painful goodbye. Even though you both knew he'd be perfectly fine, it was still daunting. Who knew how long it would be until you saw each other again?

Well to answer that question: about seventy five years.

You made a YouTube channel as soon as you could and you were fantastic. Very personable and friendly and a personality made for the Internet. Jack Pattillo got in contact with you and asked you to be a part of RoosterTeeth. You gladly accepted.

It's your first day in the office, having just settled into your new apartment in Austin. You quickly made your way over and found your way inside. A rough, kind of scratchy voice is the first one you hear. "Hey, are you that new girl?"

Turning on your heel, you find a guy with glasses and curly hair examining you. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in all honesty."

"Wow you already sound like one of us!" He nudges you with his elbow as he grins. "I'm Michael. Everyone else is congregating over here." He leads you into a room decked out with computers where a group of men are playing... golf...?

A golf ball comes flying towards you as soon as Michael opens the door. He quickly shuts it and the ball bounces off. He reopens it forcefully. "Are you guys okay?" Jack asks through his laughter.

"Yeah except her eye almost got taken out!"

"It was Gavin I swear!"

You've gotten used to the name being used since it isn't really uncommon. But the voice and face to accompany it...

You're heart feels like it's going to stop.

"I'm really sorry, Michael and especially..." He trails off when he sees you, your name passing through his lips almost silently. "Oh my god."

Jack cocks his head. "Do you guys already know each other?"

There's a moment of hesitation but you respond before it's too weird of a silence. "Yeah, Gavin and I are old friends. I... didn't really expect him to be here. Like at all."

"Wait where the fuck did everyone else go, Jack?" Michael looks around to find no one else.

"Lunch run. Took the back door. You and I have to do a Hunt today, Michael. Gav, you mind showing our new member around?"

He blinks a few times before nodding. "Uh... sure. Sure. If you'd follow me..." He leads you back out the door you entered through. As soon as the door shuts, you hold each other in a tight embrace, just taking in the fact that this is real. It's a full minute before you let go. And when you do...

You immediately punch him in the arm as hard as you can. "That's for seventy five fucking years not knowing if you were dead or not, asshole!" You whisper yell.

He rubs his arm with wide eyes. "Seventy five years in which you have gotten incredibly strong! Jesus!"

"That's all you have to say?!"

"I'm sorry, alright? But I didn't know where you were or if you had gotten tired of waiting for me!"

"No, Gavin! I have never gotten tired of waiting for you! Fuck, I'm still not tired of waiting for you! But did you even try to find me?" Your demeanor is softening and he can tell, his own defenses coming down.

"Of course I did, love!" His hands are on your arms. "Of course I did. All those years, I never stopped looking for you." He brings his face closer to yours. "Never stopped loving you either."

You roll your eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, asshole."

Oh kiss you he does.

Mouth sealed over yours, hands keeping your hips on his, trying to convey his love from those lost years in this one kiss. When he pulls away, he still presses quick pecks to your lips, speaking between them. "We have to keep this quiet for at least a few weeks."

"Agreed. So stop kissing me." You step backwards and away from him. "And show me around since we're gonna be here for a while, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote any Rooster Teeth before
> 
> Kind of feel like this was terrible
> 
> But it's whatever


End file.
